The Way of the Saikyo
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: There are heros. There are warriors. Then there's these guys... A day to day life of your favorite band of misfit warriors. Life in and out of the dojo. What kind of life could these guys have? Very hectic ones... Street Fighter 4. First SF story. R/R


**Here you are! I found the lack of fics for Dan, Sakura, and others kind of dissapointing. Sure, there's a bunch of Sakura fics that are good, but nobody has done a fic on the Saikyo gang! So here you go, reader! Also, I put some Japanese words and phrases. I might use them wrong, since I'm no expert on Japanese. Please tell if I do. Takes place in Street Fighter IV. Oh, and by the way, here's a warning: The following fic will contain violence, sexual themes, crude humor, a retard in a pink outfit, a cute but clueless school girl, a weird green monkey man, a new kid, uppercuts, romance, fireballs, and a bunch of other shit your parents probably wouldn't want you to read... Oh yeah, and coarse language... cuz I just said shit. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Deep within the land of the Rising Sun, there is a great history of great warriors. From the great samurai shogun warriors, to the stealthy and cunning ninjas, to the soldiers that fight Japan's great wars, such as the great war that unfortunately ended in Japan's demise. There are warriors like as the great sumos, such as the great Edmond Honda. There are the tireless wanderers such as the great Ryu. Fighting, and the art of combat, has always been a major part of Japan's rich history. When there is fighting, there are warriors. Then there are these guys...

"Jimmy! Sakura! I must say, I am very dissapointed in all of you!" said a man in a pink gi outfit.

"Well, you weren't all that great yourself, Dan! Besides, I actually did pretty good!" said a the girl in her school oufit.

"_Urusai!_ Don't talk back to your sensei! Haven't you learned anything, Sakura? That's beside the point! The point is, we did horribly! My father is probably pissed right now... We've shamed the Saikyo!"

"No offense, but the Saikyo wasn't all that great to begin with..." said the rather beastly green person.

"I know... and the last shred of hope has already gone! The last drop of dignity has been relinquished!"

"Dan... are you crying?"

"N... no!"

Tears were streaming down Dan's face. All Blanka and Sakura could do was watch this sad little man weep over the disgrace he has brought uponst his family and himself.

**One week earlier...**

"Welcome fans, to the Street Fighter Tournament, where once and for all, we shall see who is the world's greatest warrior!"

"Well guys, here it is. We'll finally show just how great Saikyo really is! _Ikuzo!_" Dan said, excitement bubbling within him.

"I don't know how amny times I have to repeat myself. I don't use Saikyo!" Blanka said.

"Father will be so proud!"

The trio went to the registration office and signed up. The were two clipboards. One amateur and one pro. Having competed in these tournaments before, Sakura and Blanka signed up pro. Dan hesitantly looked at both, before gaining confidence and signed up for pro. Dan gave the clipboard back to the rather elderly and rotund woman at the registration office. She gave him a look.

"Sir, are you aware you signed up for the pro tournament?"

"That's right! Dan Hibiki's the name! Don't you forget it!"

"I hope you are also aware that we do not claim any responsibility for any injuries you might get. To put it bluntly, I don't care if you get your ass kicked."

Dan was getting very pissed off, but he kept his peace for now. He left to regroup with the others, who were already in this large stadium. Dan looked around the large crowds of spectators. He imagined all of them cheering on, chanting his name. "Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!"

"My god... It's better than I ever dreamed of!"

The three made their way to the stands, where they would simply wait for their name to be called. They watched the other fighters fight. Dan constantly booed everyone, and was yelling words like, "Boring!" and "You suck!" to the ring. Many people were pissed off and wanted Dan to shut the hell up. Blanka just watched in silence while Sakura cheered on everyone, especially her friends. Then, when Ryu came out... she went insane.

"WOOOO!!! RYU!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Sakura shouted with all her breath. She was saddened that he could not hear her, though something else caught her mind. She heard several other frenzied screams and cries out to Ryu. Sakura looked up and saw a group of several fan girls screaming out Ryu's name. Immediately pissed, Sakura walked up to have a "chat" with them.

"Um, excuse me... What the hell are you doing!?" asked Sakura.

"We're cheering on that guy over there! Isn't he dreamy?" said a girl, similarly dressed in a school outfit.

"Yeah... back off sister! He's mine!"

"Back off, bitch! He's fair game! And there is no way he'll resist my charm! And you? You're just a wench! Go find somebody else!" the fan girl snapped very coldly.

"Charm? What charm? You're just a slut! No way he'll go for you!"

The fan girl gasped, and she hit Sakura. Sakura hit back harder, causing the fan girl to know down the fan girl next to her, and the next girl, and so on like a set of human dominoes. The girls got up and focused all on Sakura. "Maybe, I'll get a little warm up!" Sakura exclaimed.

**About five minutes later...**

Sakura was sitting atop the pile of knocked out fangirls while watching the final round of Ryu's fight. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, as she watched her idol fight. She was just absolutely fascinated by him. His strength, good looks... She just had to have him. Pretty much after her first encounter with him, Sakura became infatuated with him. She watched as Ryu did his final move.

"SHORYUKEN!!!"

Sakura yelled it as soon as Ryu did. The opposing fighter flew in the air as he fell back down to the ring.

"YAAAY! RYU!! WOOHOO! _AISHTERYU_!!!" As soon as she shouted those words, Sakura could've sworn that Ryu turned his head in her direction and waved at her. "Oh my god! Did he just look at me? He looked at me! He DOES love me!"

Meanwhile, Blanka'a name was finally called.

"Well, Jimmy! Good luck out there! Remember those moves I taught you!" Dan said.

"I don't use Saikyo..."

Blanka nodded anyway, as he walked to one of the rings in the stadium. As he entered the ring, Blanka saw a hispanic man in a mask and funny pants. People in masks freaked out Blanka. They were usually bad men. Very bad men. They had something to hide. As Blanka walked up to him cautiously, he sniffed him. The man looked at him very strangely.

"Who are you?" Blanka asked assertively. "Why do you wear a mask? Masked men are bad. Very bad."

"Hey, lay off the mask, Amigo! I am El Fuerte! And a true Luchador never takes off his mask!"

The fighters took their battle stances. Dan, Sakura and others cheered as the announcer started the first round.

"This is gonna be one hell of a show! Get ready... FIGHT!!!"

Immediately, Blanka dashed toward the masked man, but he jumped over him, and had Blanka in a grab. El Fuerte threw Blanka to the ground, with a piledriver to compliment it. Blanka yelped, as he tried to get this guy off him. He let off a surge of electricity, and the masked man was zapped. As soon as El Fuerte got up, he saw the beast come at him with a variety of animal-like movements. Blanka attacked with several very fast strikes, but however, his foe seemed to block most of them. El Fuerte disrupted that attack with a knee, knocking back Blanka so he could throw another attack. He went up, picked up Blanka with all his might, flipped him upside down, and threw him head first into the ground. Blanka found himself a bit dazed, and when he got up, he saw the masked man charging some sort of attack. Blanka curled up in a ball, and shot like a cannonball at El Fuerte, disrupting his attack. The masked man recovered, he threw a strong punch right into Blanka's face, losing a fang or two. Blanka tasted blood in his mouth, and he went in some weird animal like rage. He jumped up on El Fuerte and started biting him. Of course, this probably would've hurt more, had Blanka not lost a tooth. El Fuerte knocked Blanka off, and as soon he got up, El Fuerte jumped on top of Blanka, and had his legs wrapped around the beast's neck in a headlock. Seeing as how his foe was now defenseless and trapped, El Fuerte put his hand on his chin and thought out loud...

"Hmm... What blend of cheeses make the greatest quesadilla? Let's see... cheddar... American... mozzerella? Hmm..."

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you talking about food at a time like this?!" Blanka asked, struggling to get this masked man off him.

"Well Amigo, I come up with my best creations in the kitchen by fighting! The roars of the spectators can excite creativity, no?"

"What are you? A chef? Or a fighter? Get back to the fight, now!" Blanka roared.

"Why, I am both, Amigo! But since you ask..."

El fuerte knocked down Blanka, and while he was out, El Fuerte grabbed Blanka's legs and arms, and jumped up for his finishing move.

"Flying... GIGA BUSTER!!!"

After a few flips in the air, El Fuerte and Blanka came crashing down. Blanka chrashed head first right into the ring. Not only was that painful, but the added weight of the man proved too much for Blanka, and he found himself not able to get up. He had been defeated. The masked man smirked over the green beast.

"Hah! Respect the mask, Amigo!"

"El Fuerte wins!!!" said the annoucer.

Dan came from the stands and carried out Blanka'a body.

"Geez Jimmy, that sucked!"

Blanka merely grumbled to himself.

"Do you know why you lost? You didn't use a single Saikyo move I taught you! What is wrong with you, man? Don't you remember anything?"

"I keep telling you... I never really use Saikyo..."

"Really? That's news to me Jimmy."

Blanka just sighed.

"Dan Hibiki! Come to ring now!" said an announcer.

"Oh my god! It's my time to shine!" Dan said, barely controlling his excitement. He jumped up and down giggling like one of those fan girls Sakura whooped.

As Dan walked up on the ring, he saw a large weird yellow blob. Upon closer inspection, that blob was actually a person in a yellow jumpsuit. This dude was fat. Scratch that. He was the fattest freaking piece of shit in the world.

"Woah! How's it going, fatso?"

The man turned around, and as soon as Dan saw this guy's face, Fat Man gained a new title: Ugliest freaking piece of shit in th world!

"Hey! Don't confuse fat with muscle! I just happen to have... a strong waiste line! Yeah! So how about you? You ready to be humiliated Ken Masters?"

"Ken? I'm not Ken! Comparing me to him is an insult!"

Dan felt a hard object suddenly hit the back of his head. It was a rock. Dan looked back and saw the real Ken Masters flipping him off. Dan gave him the finger too, and the fight between him and Fat Man was about to commence. Dan blindly dashed at his rotund opponent, and for a fat guy, this dude was pretty quick. The fat man quickly dodged and countered with a heavy (pun not intended) kick. Dan was no doubt surprised that Fat Man can even swing those stubby little legs of his, let alone kick. Dan jumped back up and threw several punches and kicks Fat Man's way and was able to connect them successfully. Dan for some reason assumed his attacks might be useless, since he has so much layers of fat on him, but was pleased to know, this guy gets hurt like any other guy. He was knocked back, and landed on the ground with a loud plop. Fat Man was struggling to get up, and it was probably because of his massive weight.

"Hah! Somebody's getting owned! By me! 'Cause I'm awesome! I'm Dan Hibiki, and don't you forget it!"

The fat guy got up and did some weird spinning punch move. Dan was busy gloating, and was caught off guard. Soon, the man was jumping around doing and array of lighting fast punches and kicks. Dan was actually having trouble blocking every attack. His defense was soon broken and Dan got a beating. When Dan saw a small hole in his combo, he countered with a Gadouken, a small green fireball move Dan came up with. Stunned momentarily, Dan finished off with a Koryuken uppercut. After getting up, Fat Man countered with his last resort.

"Galactic Symphony!!! Time to die, Ken Masters!!!"

Fat Man threw his weight around kicking and punching high and low. The attacks were too complex and too numerous to defend, and he had to take every painful hit. Then, he finished off with some big sonic boom. Dan fell crippled to the ground. The pain in his body refused to allow him to get up.

"Hehehe! You have felt the wrath of the best fighter in the U.S. of A! Hehe!"

The fat man was laughing triumphantly. Dan HATED for it to end like this. Just before the annoouncer could say anything, Dan got up and countered with his own combo, opting fot the same technique by kicking low and punching high at the same time. His moves were a bit awkward at this point, but they were working. Dan finished off with probably the strongest uppercut he has ever made.

"KORYUKEN!!!"

The fat guy was sent flying into the air. Dan was even impressed with himself that he could send this guy in the air, who probably weighed about one metric ton. Fat Man fell down with literally earth-shaking results. It was like an earthquake. The guy couldn't move.

"Hah! Who's laughing now? Calling you an ametuer would be giving you too much credit!" Dan said as he was doing his poses.

"Dan wins!!!"

Dan was surprised to hear those very words. For all his life, he was a loser. Now, he was a champion. He could do anything. He did poses, and waves, and thumbs ups to the crowd. Much for his ego, the crowd went nuts. He swore he could hear some people cheering, "Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!" It's like a dream come true. When Dan got back to the stands with Blanka and Sakura, they were dumbfounded.

"You? Winning? Wait a tick... is that even humanly possible? Because if it is, it's the end of the world!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah... thanks a lot. Now you know the true potential of Saikyo style! Just think... We can have an even better school! And people will come all over the world to see ME! Dan!"

"Uhh... sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night buddy," Said Blanka.

**From there on, things went a bit downhill. Sakura actually did make it far in the tournament, and even met Ryu again (who somehow is oblivious to her obsession with him). Following her meeting and sparring, Sakura lost her next match because she was too busy thinking how dreamy Ryu was. While Dan was gloating he then saw who his next opponent would be... Sagat. The killer of Dan's father. The guy that gave Sagat the eye patch. At first, Dan was determined to avenge his father... until he practically crapped his pants as soon as the match started. He lasted about 8.5 seconds. He was then shamed, and everyone laughed at him. Word spread pretty fast about Dan Hibiki's failure. A laughingstock of all martial arts. Someone even said, "It's more like Suckyo than Saikyo." Dan was once again a loser. There are good times and bad times. However, where there is a will, there's a way... A way that Dan can redeem himself. As for what that redemption is... How the hell should I know?**

**Author Notes: Well, there you go. Chapter 1. I know I opted for a more humorous approach, and that will stick for a while. But know that this sory will be serious when it has to. I know some of you are dissapointed I put no Sakura fight, but I was rushing to get this posted.**** Also, a newcomer will enter the dojo next time! Please review!**


End file.
